


Please, Be Careful

by Toughascottonballs



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Asshole Liam Payne, BAMF everyone, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Luke Hemmings/Calum Hood, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 18:56:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2702879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toughascottonballs/pseuds/Toughascottonballs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which: Calum's sad, Luke's protective, they're dating, Liam's an ass, and it's probably way too dragged out</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please, Be Careful

**Author's Note:**

> I am completely American and will not try to write this as anything else

He sat with his head on his knees, his bow dangling in his hand, and his quiver lying tipped over at his side with arrows spilling out. The shallow ache in his side had slowly increased and now it he was in searing agony. His head was spinning and he was nauseous.

"Calum? You in here?" A voice came to his ears while the door opened.

"Mmm," Was all he could respond without being sick.

As it turns out it was Luke, his boyfriend, who came in. Luke had known something wasn't right when Calum hadn't ran about gloating about how awesome his fighting had been and instead went straight into the bathroom. He knew he was right in his assumption when he saw Calum against the wall looking extremely pale and sweaty.

"You okay?" Immediately after he said it Luke knew it was a stupid question, of course he wasn't okay!

Calum just slowly shook his head. At the sight Luke started to slightly panic. He must be really hurt if he was confessing it to anyone, Calum always hid his hurt, always.

"Where are you hurt?" Luke asked letting a bit of his panic seep into his voice.

Calum's legs slowly inched their way down but his head remained bowed. Luke was looking up and down his boyfriend seeing nothing before he finally saw it, a large stain of red seeping through his previously gray tee-shirt on his left side. As gently as he could Luke reached forward and pulled the shirt up, the problem with that was that some of the blood had dried causing the shirt to stick to his cut and when Luke pulled at it...lets just say it hurt like hell. Calum threw his head back with his eyes scrunched closed, pitiful whimpers coming out of his mouth.

"C'mon lets go get you cleaned up" Luke said as he gently pulled Calum's bow from his hand.

Luke moved so that he was squatting at Calum's right side. He wormed his arm in between the wall and Calum's back, that movement caused another whimper and shaking. Somehow they got themselves standing. Calum's head was on Luke's shoulder and he was breathing heavily, Luke kissed his temple and whispered sweet nothings in his ear. They slowly made there way out, leaving a trail of blood behind them.

"About time g- CALUM!!!" Ashton screamed as he jumped over the couch he had been sitting on.

At the sound of his friend's scream Michael came out of the kitchen. Instead of seeing Calum sitting on the rafters and holding Ashton's phone like has seen many, many times he saw a scarily pale Calum leaning heavily on Luke and clearly losing consciousness. A gagging sound came from Calum seconds before he was violently sick. Luke immediately sprung into action running the fingers on his clean hand through his hair and whispering soothing things into his ear.

"I-I d-don't feel good" Calum whimpered before passing out.

Luke staggered under the extra weight of Calum's body, Ashton moved over to them quickly and helped support him.

"Michael, could you please go and lay some thing down on his bed? Ashton, help me get him to his bed as comfortably as possible" Luke said looking at each boy in turn, both boys nodded but didn't move. "Now!"

All three boys started moving. Michael ran off quickly while Ashton and Luke, understandably, walked much slower. When they finally managed to get up the four stairs and into the bedroom (which housed all four beds) they set Calum on his bed and set to work trying as painlessly as possible to get his shirt off.

"I suggest you hold him down so he doesn't thrash around and hurt himself even more" Ashton said as he walked around the bed.

Just as Ashton had said, when he started to pull at the shirt Calum's back arched slightly and he wiggled trying to get away from the pain. It broke their hearts seeing there friend in so much pain but they continued anyway.

"Got it!" Ashton exclaimed when the shirt finally came up. "Now go get me a candle, washcloths,and a bucket of cool water"

Michael ran off to get the required items while Luke just looked at him questionably.

"I used to help out at a hospital, picked up a few things" Ashton said as a response.

Realization dawned on Luke's face as he realized what Ashton was going to do. Ashton got up and went over to his bed, he pulled out a medium sized bag and returned. Not long after Michael came back carrying the things that Ashton had asked for.

"Thank you, if you could please light the candle. Thank you again." Ashton smiled as he said the last part "Now you guys definitely should hold him down, this is going to hurt like hell"

On that happy note Ashton's face went deathly serious as he wet a washcloth and started to wipe out the wound and the skin surrounding it. Once all the blood was gone they could see just how long and deep it was, it was six inches long going in between his hip and rib cage and about an inch deep. Out of his bag Ashton pulled out a pair of gloves, a curved needle, and thread. he threaded the needle then held it in the flame of the candle for a few seconds.

"Hold him down" Ashton said as he lined up the needle with the skin around the cut.

Michael quickly clamped Calum's legs down while Luke secured his torso and arms. Ashton did his work quickly and efficiently. After about ten minutes Calum was bandaged and still, Luke was sitting on the bed next to him wiping the sweat off of his feverish face.

"What the hell happened!" Michael demanded looking between Luke (who had turned to look at him) and Ashton.

"Don't look at me, they came out of the bathroom like that" Ashton responded quickly throwing his hands up for good measure.

Micheal's glare turned on to Luke who sighed before answering.

"I thought something was wrong when he didn't come around bragging about how awesome he is like he usually does so I went in to the bathroom to check on him and I found him leaning up against the wall with blood pouring out of his side!" Luke sniffled and there were tears coming down his cheeks.

Ashton slowly walked towards him and pulled him into his arms.

"He's going to be fine, I made sure that I stitched him up right and there should be no lasting damage other than a scar" Ashton said as he gently started to rock.

"I know, I don't doubt you but talking about it makes it all real!" Luke sobbed into his shoulder.

!@#$%^&*()_+!@#$%^&*()_+!@#$%^&*()_+!@#$%^&*()_+!@#$%^&*()__+!@#$%^&*()_+

Calum's health had been a roller coaster of getting better and worse. At one point it was so bad he couldn't keep anything down, not even water. But he was stable soon after and he could keep down the liquids the gave him, even though he still hadn't woken up. That night he was showing his first signs of opening his eyes.

"C'mon babe, please wake up" Luke was pleading.

"C'mon Cal, wake up" Michael and Ashton were begging.

After a couple minutes (two hours) they reluctantly realized that he was not waking up that night.

"Hey guys, you two should get some sleep. I'll stay up and tell you guys if he wakes up" Ashton said as he noticed the others yawn.

They nodded and slowly went to their own beds. After a few minutes Ashton giggled.

"Hey there pretty brown eyes whatcha doin' later tonight? Would ya mind if I spent time with you?" He sang laughing some more

"I plan on being in pain later tonight and yes, I would mind. Where's Lukey?" Came a groggy voice from the bed.

Ashton jumped so bad that he fell off of his chair and landed with a squeak. At the noise Luke and Michael came running over. When Luke saw Calum awake he attacked his face with kisses.

"Thank. God. you're. okay." Every word was punctuated with a kiss.

After his face was done being attacked Calum yawned well attempted to, when his yawn reached its peak it stretched out his side causing strain on the wound which hurt...a lot. After his eyelids began to droop but he kept pulling them back before they could close completely.

"Hey, why don't you fall asleep?" Ashton asked softly. Calum just groaned in response.

Just as they thought he fell asleep he wiggled over and started to pat the empty spot beside him.

"Lukey, come here"

Luke looked at Ashton silently asking if it was okay if he did go over to cuddle (he now saw Ashton as their doctor) who just nodded. As soon as he was under the covers Calum attached him self to Luke's side and snuggled his head on Luke's chest.

"That is so cute I'm going to be sick" Michael said with a smile. Luke stuck his tongue out at him.

"He's right, on a scale of one to super cute I would give that an 'I can feel my teeth decaying'" Ashton supplied before turning and walking to his bed.

"Goodnight!" Luke called as Michael was walking away. He got a 'Night' and two 'Shut up's for answers.

!@#$%^&*())___+!@#$%^&*()_+@#$%^&*()_+!@#$%^&*()_+!@#$%^&*()_+@#$%^&*()_+

About a month and a half later Calum's wound was almost completely healed and he felt no pain. He was hanging from the rafters begging the guys to let him go on tonight's 'mission'.

"Please, you saw that my aim is back to being perfect and I'm just as stealthy as ever!" Calum begged.

"Yes we know your aim is back, you just shot my apple out of my hand but I don't believe you on the stealthy part, earlier today you sounded like a herd of elephants" Michael said shooting him a judging look from where he was sitting on the couch.

Calum who was by now hanging from his knees swung up and landed standing on top of the rafter, he jumped down with a back flip and landed behind the couch silently. Nobody could see him after that, suddenly Michael felt something sharp poking at his neck followed by a quiet 'Boo' making him jump.

"Doubting me" Calum scoffed and put the arrow that he was holding against Michael's neck back into his quiver.

Ashton stood up and walked around to where Calum was standing and threw a punch at his abdomen. Calum pulled himself backwards in a matrix like move and whirled himself around so that he was standing behind Ashton. Ashton turned and threw a punch at his face this time which again Calum dodged but sent a series of quick jabs at Ashton's arm which then flopped uselessly at his side.

"Yeah, I say that he can go" Ashton said as he turned and sat back down between Luke and Ashton, massaging his arm.

"I agree" Michael said nodding.

Calum shot Luke his thousand watt smile followed by puppy eyes.

"fine he can go"

"YES!!"

"If you show me how to get onto the rafters" Ashton added with a smirk.

Calum just glared at him and walked away. Out of the corner of his eye Ashton saw him move and then all of a sudden he was back hanging from his knees in front of them.

"How about no? this is my space"

"You have to!"

By now Calum was getting a bit agitated

"You are aware that he knows how to kill you without leaving a mark right?" Michael said looking at Ashton and pointing to Calum.

"If I can keep the rafters you can have the little room off of the kitchen" Calum offered.

"We have a little room off of the kitchen?" Ashton shook his head "But I want to be able to get onto the rafters!"

"Can you do a flip yet?" Luke asked.

"No, why?"

"Doing a flip helps for a softer landing" Calum said. "How about I start by showing you how to do a flip?"

With that Calum pulled him self up and jumped, with a flip of course, and landed in a forward roll. Ashton was just ecstatic about learning to do a flip.

"C'mon guys its time to go, we're apparently doing this one with the guys"

"Yey! I love doing missions with the guys!" Michael exclaimed as he grabbed the case holding his axe and throwing knives.

"We all do" Ashton said as he grabbed his case that had his spears and sais in it.

Luke grabbed the case with his swords and Calum grabbed his bow and quiver. They headed out the door and into their car.

!@#$%^&*()_+!@#$%^&*()_+!@#$%^&*()_+!@#$%^&*()_+!@#$

They parked the car a mile away from where they where supposed to be and ran the rest of the way.

"I think I see Gandalf and Gimli" Niall said to Zayn with a smile, pointing to where Ashton and Michael were running.

"I see Legolas and Aragorn" Zayn replied gesturing to where Calum and Luke were.

After about two minutes they where all gathered at the top of the hill. They where close enough so they had a clear view of the drug deal going on but far enough so they wouldn't be heard.

"Whats going on?" Luke asked.

"Apparently we have to stop them from actually doing the deal but we can't kill anyone, only make it so that they can't leave" Niall responded stepping forward.

The "guys" consisted of Harry, Louis, Niall, Zayn, and the new guy Liam. They where a lot like Ashton, Calum, Luke, and Michael except for the fact that they opted for much more high-tech stuff like guns and bombs, except for Zayn who used a katana and shuriken.

"Looks like this one is for you three, we'll stay up here and watch in case you need cover" Louis said looking and pointing towards Calum, Michael, and Zayn.

The three nodded and started to head down when Calum stopped and pulled out his bow and notched an arrow to the string. Zayn who was walking in front of him with Michael saw the movement and pulled them both down. As soon as they were down the arrow flew down and right between the man who was holding the bag of drugs and the man who was reaching for it.

"What the hell was that for? He just gave us away!" Liam said exasperatedly up on the hill.

"Knowing Calum he had a good reason for it" Harry said with a smile.

Luke was watching the three boys carefully from where he was crouched next to Niall. He blinked and the three of them where gone when he reopened his eyes so he moved his gaze down to the area where people where looking around. He was looking at the man who was clearly in charge when movement in the background caught his attention. Three out of the seven men carrying guns where pulled back simultaneously into the shadows.

"Come out and face me like men! all of you! I'm not afraid of you!" The leader shouted after a, few seconds, with a wide smile.

Three shadows stepped out each with different weapons attached to their backs slipped into the light and a scary three toned monotone voice said "You should be"

The leader just started laughing. "Teenagers? You expect me to be afraid of teenagers?" He turned to his men "kill them, no guns" and leaned against the wall to watch.

The men dropped their guns and pulled out switch blades, they ran towards the three teenagers happily. Two came at Calum while the the other two busied themselves with Michael and Zayn.

Calum smiled, they where slow! There was a swipe coming for his face which he dodged and pushed himself against the wall with his hands up, he made him self look as scared and as small as possible.

"What in hell is he doing? He's going to get himself killed!" Liam said with his face in his hands. Luke almost laughed.

"Is this you're first time working with Calum or something?" Ashton asked.

"Yes, why?" Liam answered looking confused.

A look of realization came across the rest of team's faces.

"Oh, right you where new last time and Calum was too hurt to come. Got it. Ask Luke, he explained it to me the first time I fought with them" Ashton said smiling.

Liam turned to Luke. "Do I want to know?"

"If you are going to work with us then yes, you do. Calum is making himself look weak and afraid so that his opponents underestimate him. Like right now he is shying away from the blade and making himself flinch at each of their movements, but I know that that is bullshit because he is easily the best martial artist I have ever met" Luke said quickly never taking his eyes off of the scene in front of him.

"I don't think you're right in that last statement, I can bet you that I can bet him" Liam said glaring down at Luke.

"Just watch and if you still want to make that bet after then I can make that happen." Luke said with a quick glare at Liam. "Wait, why aren't you down there if you know martial arts?"

"Boss wanted me to watch"

So Liam sat down to watch.

Calum made himself shake and desperately tried to keep the smile off of his face. The blade came out of nowhere and cut him on the jaw. He knew that now Niall was holding Luke back and his whole demeanor changed, he was now poised like a snake ready to attack. He was wearing the smile he was trying to keep off of his face not a minute ago.

"I take it you want to do this the hard way" Calum said looking straight into the eyes of the men in front of him.

The men laughed.

"You're forgetting one thing, we got you cornered" The man on the left said.

"Aah, but do you?" Calum said cocking his head.

With that he reached up and grabbed the bar that was just in his reach. He pulled himself on to it and jumped so that he landed behind the men. When the men turned the both lunged, aiming for his chest. He easily dodged and started working them backwards into the clearing. By this point Liam had gotten bored and was playing concentration with Harry quietly. About twenty minutes later they heard footsteps coming up to them. Luke stood and ran over to Calum, kissing him. Liam chose that moment to turn around.

"God, that's disgusting" Liam sneered

Everyone glared at him, except for Calum who just looked at the ground. Luke turned around and gently lifted Calum's face up and kissed him again, this time they received cat-calls and whistles. After they finished making out Luke called Ashton to inspect the cut on Calum's jaw.

"I don't think it will need stitches but I'm going to need better light" Ashton announced as he finished poking and prodding.

"Hey, who's place are we going to tonight?" Louis asked from where he was packing up his sniper.

"Lets go over to ours, so that incase Cal needs stitches we can do it quickly" Michael supplied.

!@#$%^&*()_+!@#$%^&*()_+!@#$%^&*()_+!@#$%^&*()_+!@#$

When they got to the house Ashton and Calum went into the bedroom. They came out about fifteen minutes later, Calum wearing a slightly bloody bandage. Ashton called Luke over and they went to the kitchen to talk.

"He's cheating on you with that other boy" Liam whispered into Calum's ear when he sat next to him.

"Luke? No, he would never do anything like that!" Calum's voice was quiet, unsure, and frantic all at the same time.

"I caught them kissing" Again it was whispered.

"B-b-but h-he knows" By now Calum was looking lost and desperate.

When Luke came back and tryed to sit next to him Calum stood and ran off.

"What the hell?" Luke said looking confused.

"I told him that you were cheating on him with Ashton" Liam said laughing.

He was laughing. Liam was actually laughing. By now everyone was looking shocked and angry.

"Tell me exactally what you said to him, Liam. Luke and Ashton go check on him and tell him that you are not cheating" Zayn said quickly.

Luke and Ashton ran to the door. Lucky for them Calum had been in such a rush he forgot to lock it. When they got in the first thing they noticed was the sound of harsh breathing and whimpers coming from above. Luke turned on the lights and saw that Calum was crouching on a rafter. with his back to the door and his head in his hands.

"Calum?" Luke asked cautiously.

Calum turned, One look at Ashton and he was shaking.

"So I guess this is it, Sorry I wasn't good enough" He mumbled as he jumped down with none of his usual grace.

"NO!...I mean, no we are not dating" Luke said as he gestured between Ashton and himself "I am not cheating on you and I never will"

Calum looked confused "But why would he lie?"

"Because he is a butt!" Ashton exclaimed.

Luke walked over and slowly, ,giving Calum plenty of time to push him off, and kissed him, Calum just looked into Luke's eyes and knew that he wasn't lying. They kissed slowly with next to no heat. Ashton was mentally cheering, he secretly shipped them.

"I love you" both boys said as they pulled apart.

"You wanna go cuddle or go back out to the main room?" Luke asked as he gently pressed their foreheads together.

"mmm, cuddle. I'm tired" Calum moved his head so that it was resting on Luke's shoulder.

"Could you tell the other guys, Ashton?" Luke asked as he picked Calum up.

Ashton just nodded and left. When he got into the living room he saw that Louis and Harry where holding back a furious Michael and Zayn was holding an equally angry Niall back. Ashton took this time to walk up to Liam who was pinned to the sofa with both knives and shurikens and slapped him. Hard.

"How dare you? that boy has been through enough, he doesn't need people like you fucking his life up more!" Ashton was beyond furious, he was downright murderous.

Liam at least looked frightened, he was now being yelled at from six directions and the cheek that Ashton had slapped hurt. Just as Ashton lifted his hand to slap him again Luke walked in. He walked straight over and stood in front of Liam, scarily calm.

"Calum and I have talked this over and we have decided that since you had said that you could beat him in a fight you two will be fighting in two weeks" Luke leaned closer "You can have two people fighting with you, you're going to need them"

Luke turned and walked into the kitchen. Michael had calmed down when Ashton slapped Liam and Niall had calmed when Luke had told them about the fight, so they were let go.

"Damn, you are fighting against Calum." Harry said looking amazed. "And when he's angry, you are going to need all the help you can get"

"You guys staying?" Michael asked as he looked at the boys behind him.

"Is that alright?" Louis responded gesturing towards Liam.

"Oh...Yeah thats fine, he can stay there, two of you can get the empty bed in the main bedroom, and two of you can get the guest room" Ashton answered.

"Thank you" The four guys said at the same time.

!@#$%^&*()_+!@#$%^&*()_+!@#$%^&*()_+!@#$%^&*()_+!@#$%^&*()_+!@#$%^&*()_+

The two weeks had passed and Lim had hired the two best people at the dojo he used to be a part of to fight with him and had been training almost nonstop. Calum had been pretty quiet, mostly spending his time cuddling with Luke and training. When the day of the fight came Calum was visibly nervous and not talking to anybody. Liam on the other hand was already cockily bragging about how he was going to win. They met at the gym both teams worked at before the where officially put together, it had ropes, bars, nets, ladders, etc. hanging and set on the floor at random places. Liam was sitting on a chair in the middle of the room with two scary looking muscly guys standing behind him. As Calum came closer the guys started to fidget.

"What the hell is wrong with you two?" Liam snapped as he turned to glare at the two boys behind him.

"You never said we were going to be fighting Calum Hood!" The boy on the left, who's name was Jack, said looking at Calum.

The boy on the rght, Phil, nodded.

"So what, he's tiny and has like no muscles. How do you know him?" Liam was looking between Jack and Calum now.

"Well, he was part of the dojo before you came. He got kicked out because he did somehting to some kid's arm during a match. He may be tiny but he is quick and stronger then he looks, his aim is perfect." Phil responded not taking his eyes off his hands.

A voice crackled through the speakers telling them that the fight was about to begin. Jack and Phil were shaking as Calum walked up.

"Jack? Phil? What are you two doing here?" It was hard to tell if Calum was being sarcastic or not.

They just gestured at Liam, keeping their heads down. Liam announced proudly that they were fighting with him. The voice returned counting down to when the fight was starting, at the end nobody moved.

"So, do want to all come at me at once or one at a time?" Calum looked at them each in turn when he said this.

Jack was the first one to brave it and came running towards him. He tried to punch him in the face but Calum dodged it. A few kicks and punches later Calum was throwing jibes at Jack but still not fighting back, just dodging. Liam was downright confused, why wasn't he hitting back? Jack threw an insult at Calum. About Luke. The easy smile on Calum's face dropped and he stopped all movement.

"What did you just say? How dare you drag him into this!" He was furious and it took all of his self control not to leap onto the man.

The smile that Jack had acquired when he saw Calum stop faltered then fell, he just did the one thing you do not want to do when fighting Calum Hood. He made him angry. Luke saw this and turned to the guys standing behind him who were supposed to be monitoring the fight, making sure that no one gets killed.

"You guys probably don't want to see this" He said carefully picking his words.

"What do you mean by 'don't want to see this'" the big man named Paul asked suspiciously.

"He means this is about to get ugly" Louis said without looking away from the arena.

When Luke turned again he saw Jack coming toward Calum with his fist raised and a cocky grin on his face. He actually got the punch landed, only it hit him in the chest instead of his face. Calum fell and stayed down. Just as Jack was about to kick him in the stomach a pair of hands wrapped around his lifted ankle and he was flipped over and on to the ground rendering him unconscious. The seven boys in watching wach shot Paul a bitch face. Calum jumped up and glared at Phil.

"Your next, Cupcake"

That set Phil off, he ran towards Calum fist raised, Calum side-stepped and sent a series of quick jabs through Phil's torso, he fell unconscious as well.

"And then there was one" Calum was all anger, sass, and bitch faces now.

Liam looked scared now but quickly covered it with a smile. He was slowly backing up to the corner, Calum was walking in front of him blocking out his view. His back hit the corner and he smiled.Liam turned quickly and cornered Calum. A voice came through the speakers again only this time it was Niall.

"I wouldn't do that!"

Liam was confused again, he looked around. When he looked back at the corner Calum had his back against he was gone. He turned and saw Calum sitting quite comfortably on the chair he was perched in not too long ago. While ran towards him Liam thought of the perfect strategy, but he was not prepared for Calum to jump and do a back flip over him and his arm to go completely useless after impossibly fast jabs were sent in to it.

"Told ya so" Niall's voice returned.

Luke was watching anxiously as the fight progressed, Calum had made Liam's right arm and left leg unusable, soon he had made it so both legs didn't work. Liam was looking furious from where he was sitting on the ground still trying to swing at Calum. Calum knelt down in front of Liam and quickly sent jabs into his torso causing him to fall unconscious. After he was sure that Liam was out he walked back to the chair he had sat in not too long ago and sat in it. He was absently rubbing his chest when Luke came out and walked over with a worried expression on his face. When he got closer he realized that Calum was shaking and muttering something under his breath.

"He's going to kill me. He's going to kill me. He's going-"

Luke hurried over to his boyfriend's side. Luke didn't have time to shout a warning before Paul's fingertips reached Calum's shoulder, his head shot up and a hand grabbed Paul's twisting in a way that would surely break his arm if he kept it that way. Suddenly the he dropped the hand and started to walk backwards with wide eyes he tripped and started to crawl until he hit the wall where he curled up and started to hyperventilate


End file.
